Ein Freund in alle Ewigkeit
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: "Er war der Bruder, den ich nie bekam. Er war mein bester Freund. Doch wen will ich mit diesen Worten betrügen? Sie? Mich selbst?" Kommt und entdeckt die traurige Geschichte zweier Freunde, die sich geliebt haben und die das Leben schließlich trennte.


Hallo an alle! Diesen OS habe ich für einen Wettbewerb mit dem Thema „Was denkt ihr von Severus Snape?" auf einer französischen FF-Seite (HP Fanfiction) geschrieben. Ich hoffe, diese Vorstellung von Lilys Freundschaft zu Severus Snape wird euch gefallen.

Laut der Bedingungen musste der Text wie ein Brief eines HP-Charakters bzw. eines OC an einen gewissen Herrn Nasenquetscher, Praktikant bei **Getuschel und Gerede** , verfasst werden und den typisch snapischen Ausdruck „ganz offensichtlich" enthalten. Da der Herr Nasenquetscher einen Zeitumkehrer hat, konnte der Brief auch von verstorbenen Charakteren oder welchen aus der Next-Gen geschrieben werden.

Und natürlich, dieser OS wäre ohne meine treue Betaleserin Verliebtindich nicht so gut übersetzt, also einen ganz lieben Dank an sie!

Wie immer gehört mir nichts: Alles gehört zu JK Rowling, außer vielleicht meiner Vorstellung von Lilys Gefühlen zu ihrem besten Freund. Aber ich bezweifle sehr, dass ich deswegen Geld kriegen darf, also ist es ja egal... mein einziger Lohn wird sein, dass ihr mich lest^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen !

 **Ein Freund in alle Ewigkeit**

 _Godric's Hollow, den 30. Oktober 1981_

Sehr geehrter Herr Nasenquetscher,

Diese Bitte, die ich in der letzteren Ausgabe von **Getuschel und Gerede** gelesen habe, hat mich stark betroffen, und doch habe ich lange gezögert, ob ich diesen Brief schreiben, noch mehr, ob ich ihn Ihnen schicken sollte.

Was ich empfinde, wenn ich an Severus denke, ist vor allem eine tiefe Traurigkeit. Sev' hat für mich Vieles bedeutet und die Tatsache, dass ich ihn so urplötzlich verloren habe, hat in meinem Herzen einen Abgrund hinterlassen. Und selbst wenn meine Freunde glauben, ich hätte ihn vergessen, selbst wenn ich es sie glauben lasse, vergeht kein einziger Tag, ohne dass ich nicht mindestens einmal an ihn denke und dabei seufze oder weine. Sie können es selber sehen: Bei diesen Worten zittert meine Hand so sehr, dass ich nicht weiß, ob Sie meine Schrift werden entziffern können.

Severus ist für mich eine Art Wegweiser gewesen: Er hat mich die Zaubererwelt entdecken lassen, diese Welt, zu der ich von meiner Geburt an gehörte, ohne dass ich es gewusst hätte. Er hat alle Fragen des Kindes beantwortet, das ich damals war, und wies sogar einen Takt auf, zu dem wenige Leute ihn fähig geglaubt hätten, als er mich tröstete, da Petunia, meine liebe Schwester, mich zu verabscheuen anfing. Oh, natürlich machte er manchmal Bemerkungen über sie, die ich nur missbilligen konnte – wie kann man eine Person nur deswegen verurteilen, weil sie nicht über die gleichen Talente verfügt wie wir? –, doch meistens hat er mich nur an sich gedrückt gehalten und mich mit den zärtlichen Worten getröstet, die ein Bruder zu seiner Schwester sagen kann. Denn er war der Bruder, den ich nie bekam.

Ja, Severus war mein Freund. Mein bester Freund. Der einzige, der je verstand, warum ich meine Schwester so sehr wiedersehen wollte und warum es für mich immer noch so schmerzhaft ist, sie wiederzusehen.

Doch wen will ich denn mit diesen Worten betrügen? Sie? Mich selbst? Severus ist für mich viel mehr gewesen als ein Freund. Jahre lang war er der Mann, der mein Herz schneller und heftiger schlagen ließ, wenn ich an seiner Seite stand. Wir haben die gleichen Leidenschaften geteilt, die gleichen Sachen verabscheut. Er ist jener, an dessen Seite ich mich sah, wenn ich von dem Tag meiner Hochzeit träumte. Alles an ihm gefiel mir, und seine Fehler erschienen mir als winzig.

Oh, glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich James nur aus Trotz geheiratet habe! Ich liebe meinen Gatten und unseren Sohn mehr als mein eigenes Leben, und mein Ehemann bringt mich immer wieder zum Lachen. Doch ja, ich muss zu mir selbst ehrlich sein: Severus _ist_ der erste Mann, den ich geliebt habe. Wenn ich James lange so heftig abgewiesen habe, war es nicht nur, weil er drängte oder arrogant war. Das war tatsächlich, weil er von jenem nicht abließ, den ich liebte und nach diesem schrecklichen Tag, an dem er – und nicht zum ersten Mal – die beleidigendsten Worte sprach, die er an mich richten konnte, trotzdem weiter geliebt habe. Ich bin deswegen auf ihn sauer gewesen. Ich bin deswegen auf mich selbst sauer gewesen, dass ich ihn so abgewiesen habe, wo er doch ganz offensichtlich von seinen eigenen Worten so sehr bestürzt war wie ich. Doch war es für mich das eine Mal zu viel, und wenn James mir jeden Tag sagt, dass ich ein gutes Herz habe, muss selbst das liebendste manchmal Stopp zu sagen wissen, egal, wie sehr es bei diesen Worten blutet.

Severus hat mich verlassen, und selbst wenn ich daran leide, dass ich es sage, ich kann es einfach nicht verschweigen. Während der ersten Tage war der Zorn so stark, dass ich nichts empfinden konnte, doch die Wut ging allmählich zurück, die Apathie übernahm die Stelle und schließlich überwältigte mich die Verzweiflung. Doch wenn seine Worte schrecklich waren, wenn Sie meine Reaktion bestimmt verstehen, fürchte ich, dass Sie sich nicht vorstellen können, was ich empfand, als ich seinen schlimmsten Verrat erfuhr. James war schließlich vernünftiger geworden, und _ich_ hatte letztendlich seinem Drängen nachgegeben, da ich verstanden hatte, dass er für mich doch tatsächlich etwas empfand und dass ich nicht nur das Ziel einer Wette war. An jenem Tag ging ich zur Großen Halle, und zum Glück war James zwar nicht weit von mir, doch nicht gerade an meiner Seite, denn heute würde ich einen Freund beweinen und die Frau eines Gefangenen von Askaban sein: Da sich Severus vorbeugte, um seinen Rucksack zu heben, rutschte sein Ärmel hoch, ohne dass er es merkte, und ich sah dieses grauenhafte Mal auf seinem Unterarm. Ich fiel auf die Knie und weinte, wie ich noch nie geweint hatte, selbst als ich verstanden hatte, dass Petunia nichts mehr von mir wissen wollte, selbst als mir bewusst geworden war, dass sich Severus unweigerlich entfernte. James lief zu mir, bat Sirius darum, die Hauselfen in der Küche zu besuchen und ein Essen für uns holen zu lassen, dann nahm er mich in seine Arme und brachte mich zum Gemeinschaftsraum hoch. Ich schaffte es nicht zu fassen, was um mich herum geschah, ich ächzte ständig, wiederholte zu ihm „Er ist tot! Er hat mich verlassen!" Er hat mich gefragt, von wem ich sprach, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf, also hat er mich nur an sich gedrückt gehalten, um mich zu wiegen, so wie es mein Freund, mein Schatz einige Jahre früher getan hatte, als ich meine Schwester verloren habe. An jenem Tag verstand ich, dass ich Severus zwar nie vergessen könnte, aber dass ich James trotzdem mit ganzem Herzen und mit ganzer Seele liebte.

Das ist nun über zwei Jahre her, doch die Wunde in mir klafft immer noch. Ich weiß, dass sie erst an dem Tag zuheilen wird, an dem mein letzter Seufzer aus meinem leblosen Körper herausdringen wird. Das einzige, was sie lindern konnte, waren Albus' Worte zu mir, vor mehreren Monaten: „Letztendlich hat er verstanden." Ja, Severus hat seinen Fehler verstanden und tut alles, um ihn wiedergutzumachen, doch manche Dinge können nicht wiedergutgemacht werden, selbst wenn er nun für uns spioniert, selbst wenn er alles getan hat, um uns zu schützen. Nein. Um _mich_ zu schützen. Ich kann genauso wenig die Gefühle leugnen, die ich einst zu ihm empfand, als glauben, dass er versucht hat, James und Harry zu schützen, oder wenn sonst, weil er wusste, dass ich nicht ohne sie leben könnte. Ich habe es in Albus' Stimme gespürt, als er es uns sagte.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn eines Tages wiedersehen werde. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesen Krieg überleben werde, wenn Voldemort höchstpersönlich das Leben meines Sohnes nehmen will. Ich habe ein Ritual der Uralten Magie vorbereitet, um ihn endgültig zu vernichten, wenn er schließlich unser Versteck entdeckt. Natürlich wird uns Peter nicht absichtlich verraten, das weiß ich, doch wie lange könnte er es aushalten, wenn er von den Todessern gefangen und gefoltert werden sollte? Ich weiß, dass ich ihm nicht böse würde sein können, wenn er wegen der Furcht nachgibt, weil ich seinen Tod nicht wünschen kann, doch ich weiß auch, dass ich, wenn Voldemort nicht vorher gefangen wird, sterben werde, ohne Severus wiedergesehen zu haben.

Wenn das so sein muss, dann sagen Sie es ihm, Herr Nasenquetscher. Sagen Sie ihm, dass ich ihm verziehen habe. Sagen Sie ihm, dass ich zwar James liebe, aber dass mein Herz seit dem Tag unserer ersten Begegnung zu ihm gehörte, und dass man seine erste Liebe nie vergessen kann.

Ich muss Sie verlassen, denn mein Sohn braucht mich. Ich denke, dass ich Ihnen diesen Brief übermorgen schicken werde, wenn unsere Eule Themis zurück ist. James hat sie gestern an Sirius geschickt, um das Ergebnis vom Spiel zwischen den Tutshill Tornados und den Ballycastle Bats zu erfahren. Noch vor einigen Jahren wäre ich bestimmt entnervt gewesen zu sehen, dass er sich so sehr für Quidditch interessiert, wenn unser Leben doch ständig bedroht wird, ich hätte seinen Leichtsinn verflucht. Doch heute weiß ich, dass mein Mann auf diese Weise denkt, und dass es seine Art zu hoffen ist, dass wir überleben werden, sei es nur einige Tage mehr.

Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute. Bitte übermitteln Sie Severus meine innigsten Gefühle, falls seine „kleine Lilienblume" – wie er mich zu nennen pflegte – verwelken sollte, ehe sie ihn wiedersieht.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Lily Potter


End file.
